unofficialsocialempiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Social Empires Wikiapedia (unofficial)
'Categories to Social Empires Wiki (unofficial) ''by Digital Monster,Wyvern Slayer,sea horse,supremewarrior and milos #Tourneys/Tournaments by Supremewarrior/Digital Monster'' #'Dragon Riders' by Digital Monster #'Magic Spells and Mana' by Digital Monster #'Cash and Gold Members' by Digital Monster #'Morocco Dealer' by Digital Monster '' #'DragonsDragons by Wyvern Slayer'' #'Minigames' by Wyvern Slayer #'Building Your Empire 'by Wyvern Slayer #'Social Empires IOS ''' by Digital Monster/ Wyvern Slayer'' #'Supreme Bahamut Dragon and Temple' by milos #'How to send a report/ticket' by Digital Monster #'The Social Empires Forum 'by Digital Monster #'How to kill Hacked Whirlwinds' by Supremewarrior/Digital Monster (info by fotis) #'PVP 'by Wyvern Slayer #''Wonders by Wyvern Slayer'' #''Expansions by Wyvern Slayer'' #''Unit Collections by Wyvern Slayer'' #''Potion Game by milos'' 'Welcome to the Unofficialsocialempires Wiki' This is a wiki dedicated to providing Social empires players with accurate and helpful information. This wikia was started by Digital Monster and Wyvern Slayer , and supported and helped out by SE Forum Senior Members and Admins Supports such as milos, sea horse, and supremewarrior So please give them a special thanks for their hard work! Note from Wyvern Slayer: I know you guys may have seen that in some photos, it shows alot of resources. This is not a hack, its just that I loot alot of people. Thanks. 'About' Social Empires,created by Social Point (SP), is a medieval game of strategy that may be tough at the begining... Lets Begin This article aims to teach you everything that you have to know about Social Empires,from advanced things like tourneys, building,units and even the basics like how to open the game :) Now,to enter the game click...HERE :D The Social Point Forums This is the Original Social Empires Forum You should make an account there so you can ask thousands of experienced people for advices and help! http://forums.socialpointgames.com Hackers At some point of the game you will face hackers like it or not If you encounter any hackers you should send a report using this link http://help.socialpoint.es/support_form/en How do you identify them? Well to start of,if a person has ANY form of Dragon Riders and is below the level 30,if he has Dark Evil Gods with 50000 health, units called Chock Nurris,many same kind dragons or Gods,units with whirlwind in their name such as Evil Crow Whirlwinds or sandstorm Whirlwinds or over 4 buildings called Dragon Killer Fortress or bosses units from quests to an army,you must report this player.Also if you see empires with many cash towers or with many statues,these players are possible cash hackers and you must report these too and let SP check their accounts and decide.Don't forget to your reports to ask from SP to delete the hacked empires from pvp.Beat the hackers by reporting them! :) 'Begining of your journey' At the begining you are given as follows: 2 Light Archers These are your very first ranged units.. Although they are basic, their type can even consists of Gods, such as the Genesis Wind God! :) 2 Light Knights These are your first cavalry units.. They have higher stats then all your first units... 1 Dragon Breeding Nest Here, you can train Dragies and dragons.. refer here for more info... 1 Town Hall Currency There are 5 different types of currency. 1.Food 2.Gold 3.Wood 4.Stone 5.Cash Food:Food is used to train (spawn) units and can be obtained from Mills or harvesting fields,cows,sheep or bought from the market. Gold:Gold is used to purchase barracks,buildings,train units,participate in tourneys,buy expansions and much more and can be obtained by harvesting Gold Mines,winning tourneys(tournaments),completing quests,killing enemies and bought from the market. Wood:Wood is important at the beginning of the game because it is used to build most basic walls,towers,buildings,barracks etc and can be obtained by cutting down forests,harvesting Lumber Mills and bought from the market. Stone:Stone is a very important resource in the entire game used mainly on defensive structures such as towers and walls and can be obtained by harvesting Stone Mines and bought from the market. Cash:Cash is the most important resource of the game as it can be used to obtain any of the previous resources and to buy exclusive barracks and buildings but use it well as it is hard to collect as it can only be obtained by leveling up,daily bonuses,Monday Rewards,Cash Wonder,tourneys and purchased with real money When you level up you are given wood and gold at first and then 1 cash each level.The cash wonder costs 50 cash and will give you 1 cash daily and is really worth it.Daily bonus will give you 1st day - 250 Gold 2nd day - 1 hero 3rd day - 1 cash 4th day - 1 hero 5th day - 3 cash.On Monday rewards you have to choose 1 between 3 boxes and the reward you can get is 2500 gold,5 se cash or a draggy. Attack (Offence) Basic Units First of all are the Light Units.This set of units consists of the Light Archer,Light Knight and Spearman.These are very weak units but enough for enemies at this stage. Their armor consists of wood and cloth. Second are the Medium Units.This set of units consists of the Medium Archer,Medium Knight and Swordsman. These are better than the Light Units and are decent units fit for a basic army.Their armor consists of steel and cloth Third are the Heavy Units.This set of units consists of the Heavy Archer,Heavy Knight and Long Swordsman.These are very strong units at this point of the game. Their armor consists of full golden steel Forth are the Royal Units.This set of units consists of the Royal Archer,Royal Knight and Royal Swordsman.These units are the strongest units of all the 4 sets. They are fully armored with white and red (unknown substance). Each of these units are unlocked in different barracks at certain levels... Towers will stay in the Build menu always.Units will also come in handy in defence as they are mobile.This is both an advantage and disadvantage.The advantage is that if 1 unit is attacked most of the units come in to help him .The disadvantage is that they leave their post and keep the townhall (Most Important Building) alone.Now towers will attack enemies but never leave their posts (excluding the mobile tower).Now itsup to you on how you will defend your empire. Civilizations Different Civilizations come every once in while.New civilizations means New towers,buildings,barracks and more! Best of all Civilizations This event brings the very best of all the civilizations.It is like a mixed civilization that comes like one time in 6 months so whenever you see it be sure to buy something good as it won't come again for a long long time.( Good Barracks Include Bull Gladiators Barrack and Infernal Headquarters) Populations In the build menu you will find "Houses" there,structures that increase your 'population'.More population means more space for unis.Building houses will increase your population only up to 175.Then you will have to build the Great Church.This structure will increase your population by another 50! which is a total of 225 population You have to stop building houses now as they can only work untill 175 (Don't remove them !!!) You might have noticed a "wonder" tab in the Build menu There are 3 wonders which can increase your population 1.Saint Basil Basilica Pop increase - 25 Cost - 40 cash 2.Alexandria Library Pop increase - 50 Cost - 70 cash ''3.Babylon Garden''s Pop increase - 50 Cost - 70 cash If you build all of these structures your population will become 350 population.This is the maximum population a player can get. Dragons and Dragon Breeding Nest Dragon Breeding Nest The dragon breeding nest is a structure that allows you to obtain 3 types of Draggys and Dragons 1st Red Draggy 2nd Furious Dragon 3rd Lightning Draggy 4th Stormy Dragon 5th Green Draggy 6th Sayan Dragon Each of these Dragons will need 60 hours to obtain.Every 6 hours you will have to go to he Nest and click "Feed" or "Take Care" The Sayan Dragon is a special dragon.While the other dragons attack random moves this dragon has 4 controllable attacks, When you will receive all the dragons, the Dragon Breeding Nest will ask you for 100,000 Gold or 50 Cash to restart breeding again the same dragons. Category:Browse Category:Tournament Area (Tourney) Category:Dragon Riding Category:Magic Spells and Mana Category:Cash Category:Morroco Dealer Category:Social Empires IOS Category:Supreme Bahamut Dragon and Temple Category:How to send a report Category:The Social Point Forums Category:How to kill Hacked Whirlwinds Category:Soul Mixer